The Awkward Moment When
by Blackpantherwolf
Summary: Filled for the YJ anon meme.  Prompt: Superboy made Wally cry. Cue the most awkward/adorable apology ever. Superman seems exasperated and Flash is amused...wait is that popcorn?


"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

Batman quickly looked up when hearing his side- partner's voice. Superboy, Batman noticed, quickly looked away with a guilty expression on his face. Flash ran to Robin in concern but stopped dead in his tracks at Robin's next exclaim.

"Superboy!" Robin yelled, "Why is Wally freaking upset at you in particular?"

Superboy didn't reply. Superman looked at his clone in brief bewilderment, but quickly looked away like he was ashamed. Batman turned his attention to Flash, who looked torn between amusement for Superboy's situation and concern for his nephew.

"What exactly did he do?" the Flash asked.

"Wally's upset to the point, sorry to my best friend, that he's sobbing in his room because of HIM!" Robin explained with an over-emphasized finger pointed at Superboy.

Superman once again glanced at his clone and said almost tiredly, "How bad did you hurt him?"

Aqualad, quiet through most of the exchange stated quietly, " Pardon my correction Superman, but I don't believe it was a training incident."

"You bet your ass it wasn't! Now I'm going to repeat myself one more time before this ENTIRE place becomes a disaster zone, heavy on the dis! What did you do?"

Aqualad analyzed the situation further and noticed the exasperated looks Batman shot at Robin and Superman as well? He looked towards his king and saw him look well interested in the unfolding drama. Flash was...wait why does he have popcorn?

Sighing to himself he said aloud, "Superboy come with me we'll go get Wally so you can apologize to him and Robin..."

Mentioned boy looked up at Aqualad with a hard scowl on his face.

"Please don't blow up our mountain."

Robin faced the mentors with a scowl on his face. The mentors stared at him.

Robin stared.

They stared.

Flash, while still munching on his popcorn, broke the awkward silence, "...So what did Superboy do again?"

Robin looked at him and stated, "Wally is freaking upset in his room, from freaking Superboy, and you're eating POPCORN? WHERE THE HELL DO YOU KEEP GETTING IT?"

Throwing him a corny smile Flash answered, "If you guys check the back of the cabinets you'll find it, and secondly I know Wally's sobbing his eyes, but you know as well as I do that when Superboy says he's sorry for whatever he said DID", was overstated while he threw a quick glare at Superman, "The eating popcorn part? This is a damn good show that's all!"

Robin just glared at him not impressed at all.

** LINEBREAK**

Aqualad and Superboy walked the length of the hallway to Wally's room in silence. Superboy was looking at his feet with a contemplative look on his face the entire walk and Aqualad broke the silence by asking calmly, "Can I ask what happened now?

Shyly Superboy's eyes darted in friend's direction and quietly, "I was watching the box...and this show came on with a fat little boy...

Aqualad noticed the trailing off and prodded him, "What did it show?"

"There was a moment in the show were people were calling people with Wally's hair color...soul-less freaks, and I didn't understand, so I asked M'gann and she said that the whole show is like a joke, so I was talking to Wally earlier and I..."

"You called him a soul-less freak in jest, but Wally didn't see it that way." Aqualad finished grimly.

Panicked, Superboy quickly exclaimed, "But I didn't mean it and I wanna say sorry like I did to M'gann, but it doesn't come out because he makes my chest hurt so much..."

Surprised, Aqualad quickly tried to regain his composure. It made sense to him now, why Superboy was taking it so hard, and he speculated that if Robin got wind as to what was said between Superboy and Kid Flash... Aqualad shuddered at the thought, and turned to Superboy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Go knock on his door and ask to be let in. Just explain what you said to me and say you're sorry. I know you didn't mean to say it and you need to show him that. He'll forgive you I know it."

Patting him on his shoulder, Aqualad walked back to where the mentors and Robin were at.

"I might as well tell Robin what happened now, so he doesn't go crazy on Superboy..."

* * *

><p>Superboy stood in front Wally's door, pacing almost, and visibly nervous. He slowly raised his fist and knocked on his door. He waited for a couple of seconds, and didn't have to strain his ears to hear the faint, "Leave me alone!". He swallowed nervously because of the obvious tears in Wally's voice.<p>

A bit bolder now, he knocked again on the door. He heard shuffling in the room just before the door opened. In surprise Superboy drew back a little, but his chest pounded further when he took in Wally's appearance. His clothes were disheveled, face was blotchy and red and his green eyes were enhanced further with the tears in his eyes.

Shuffling his feet, Superboy shyly asked, "Can I come in please?"

Wally looked at him for a moment, then quietly stepped aside. Superboy entered his room and took in the tear stains on the pillow and felt his chest throb even more. Wally quietly followed him to the bed and motioned for him to take a seat on it. Hesitantly he complied and and faced Wally.

"I didn't mean to call you a...that phrase."

Wally just looked at him, then turned his attention to his fists.

Undeterred Superboy powered on, "I was watching this show and they were using that term in a different way. I thought it was all a joke and you tell jokes to me all the time."

Wally stared straight in his eyes and asked, "You were watching a cartoon show with a little fat kid in it weren't you?"

Confused, Superboy replied, "Yea but what does-"

He was interrupted when Wally released a great laugh, sounded more like bark of relief, and smiled warmly at him. Superboy felt himself warm at his smile and slowly put his hand on his cheek. Wally's eyes showed their surprise but he leaned into the hand.

Superboy whispered to him, "I'm so sorry."

Wally looked at him and leaned closer to Superboy's face. His lips slowly touched Superboy's. It was chaste and very short but made Superboy's chest flutter so hard, it felt like it burst. Wally slowly leaned away and grinned softly at Superboy.

"It's okay Supey."

Returning Wally's grin, Superboy leaned into him and kissed him, soft and sweet.

* * *

><p>Well my first fic in years. It was a prompt on the YJ anon meme. It managed to catch my attention for weeks before I gained the courage to fill it ^_^! I hope you liked it and any mistakes and critiquing please tell me or let me know so I can do better next time! I have a few more fills to complete.<p>

Thanks for reading!

P.S. On Livejournal if you want to search me out, my penname is noirpantherwolf. I accept friend requests so please don't be shy!


End file.
